An Amaranth Story: Breath of Life - EXT Scene Amhrán (Song of Winds)
by roseredsdesire
Summary: Narcissa and Hermione, share a moment in the Room of Requirement, as a part of the AU series Amaranth. There's something wrong with Hermione, Narcissa now realizes. As she watches" something screaming - to consume - to devour. ' Hermione's 'eyes betrayed the darkness lurking just beneath." Here is the deleted scene from Animae Gemina Book One. Prequal to Book Two. (CISSAMIONE)


This is an extended scene, from **_Amaranth: Animae Gemina Book One - Chapter Eight -_** ** _Amhrán (Song of Winds)_**

You'll need to read **_Animae_** to understand, the premise.

Over all I'm very pleased with this little scene. I hope all the #Cissamione, shippers will be pleased and I did justice to this amazing fandom.

I will continue this ship, in Animae Gemina, in the coming chapters but it won't be our central couple, as it's (Luna and Ginny story.)

The new story which is a love triangle **_Amaranth: Secret of the Blackest Blood_** , starting before _ **Animae Gemina** _is completely finished will run simultaneously, to the latter. I hope everyone will continue to read ** _Animae Gemina_ **and enjoy, the slow #Cissamione burn.

~Cissy

* * *

 _Dedicated to **Juju **and all the other fans of **#Cissamione** (long may it reign)_

* * *

 _"And I started to hear it again_  
 _But this time it wasn't the end_  
 _And the room was so quiet, oh_  
 _And my heart is a hollow plain_  
 _For the devil to dance again"_

 _ **Breath of Life**_

 _The extended scene from Animae Gemina Book One - Amhrán (Song of Winds)_

* * *

The luminescence of candle light beckoned like a haunting trance. Something was pulling at the very fabric of her being, like the most forbidden spell.

She felt lost but Narcissa's fingers intertwined, steadying her - _can she feel my heart_ - _can she read my mind?_

She felt so lightheaded, _am I dreaming-_

She let her fingers drag along stone, its chill leaving her feeling - languid, _I feel so strange -_

The smell of her **musky lavender** giving way to an arousal Hermione had never felt. She berated herself, if Ron had ever made her feel this uneasy. As the light almost like mad laughter – cast shadows spinning along the wall, casting a spell on her heart.

Hermione shivered- _relax – her mind kept saying -am I attracted to-?_

They climbed higher and higher, how had she never found this part of the castle before? As though every window the inky black played host to a spectral moon. Sailing high over the cold and fringed snow sparkled like stars on a cold and silent night.

The sounds of the Great Hall had all but faded – now Narcissa's stiletto pumps clicked heavy on stone. It seemed so defining, like her own heart or the blood rushing through her eardrums. _When had it gotten so cold -_

"We're nearly there" Narcissa's voice sounded heavenly.

 _I wish - she'd never let go of my hand -_

Her rational mind - seemed far away. As now the young Gryffindor's complete focus was on the sway of her professor's hips, the way she walked self assured and mesmerizing.

She was so completely bewitched that the sudden feeling of her hand being squeezed made her breath hitch with surprise at this blush of heat. As she chanced a glance and there was that mischievous smirk, as though she knew exactly what she was doing.

Hermione gulped – those dangerous cobalt eyes shimmering in the candle light, those ruby lips - _What is wrong with me?_

Narcissa saw it the softest blush forming on her chaste cheeks. As her own heartbeat began to race, the fluttering the muted understanding that came with her age. This familiar ache as it licked deliciously against her womanhood - you want her-her mind purred. Horror and desire battled as she realized now more than ever she was at the whim of her own lust. She wanted nothing more than to push this innocence to the brink of corruption in a deserted corridor - even.

 _ **You've done it before**_

 _No stop -_ _I'm not_ _Bellatrix….._

 _ **Don't flatter yourself you could never be your sister.**_

 _Goddess, what has she done to me?_

These images, they simply wouldn't abate as the silence of shadows, like magic: she heard her own soft whimpers. She lost herself, imagining the passionate cries, soft moans beneath her sheets, tangled legs, searing kisses a first blood and purity gone? She forgot herself-so much for being self assured.

So lost in thought, Narcissa nearly passed the stretch of wall of the Room Of Requirement. Yet the commotion of Peeves chasing Mrs. Norris, her feral hissing residing down a side corridor brought her back. She bit back a smile, thinking of Bellatrix- _she'd caused about as much chaos as Peeves in her day._

 _DAMN it Bellatrix_ -she'd be furious if she saw her pure blood sister panting over a muggle born.

It was then with disappointment she dropped Hermione's hand. She gave her a soft smile as she began to pace back and forth along the wall. ' _I need a place to do research - away from prying eyes.'_ She thought passionately.

Hermione watched awe-struck, the spell all but broken-but still her heart beat irregularly.

She was wordless, Narcissa her eyes closed hand tracing the wall ' _I need a place to take Hermione - to gain her trust...'_

Hermione bit her lip with surprise when the door appeared. _Will it work after last year?_ A curious, head girl leaned forward chancing a glimpse of the room, that the son of this very same woman she stood beside had damaged.

As it came creaking into life, the door opening to reveal its opulence so purely Black or Malfoy, the room Hermione chuckled as she saw the color - _Slytherin Green._

Narcissa, herself stepped into the room, first like royalty - nodding approving. "Yes, this will do perfect." -

The room had read her mind as she saw the antique, green winged chairs facing brightly blazing fire below a painting of the very ancient castle, she saw the Black Lake and the forest beyond. Between the chairs was a sweet baroque style table and atop it a tea pot and two tea cups sitting, patiently. Beyond this area to the back of the room, Narcissa saw cauldrons and bottle - a potions laboratory? She turned to see the grand view of the grounds from the bay window with that haunting winter moon shining through. It was quite perfect, the room even held a small library with a long table and a lamp. She nodded approvingly -until her eyes caught sight of the gorgeously decorated canopy bed. - _oh my goddess…._

She closed her eyes at the flood of images she felt as she gasped.

Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to turn around, but did - worriedly she cast her eyes in the direction Narcissa had looked. She too saw the bed. The lush green fabric, the black velvet embroidery, a fantasy she'd forgotten right out of some gothic dream - this eerie seduction. The candles that stood their flames speaking the words, her blood was screaming for. As though she had ice and fire –rushing through her veins in a battle to the death.

Her cheeks were flushed and she looked at Narcissa, whose lips were pursed thoughtfully. She thought for a moment she saw the flicker of darkness but it was gone.

The cream of her cheeks couldn't have hidden a scarlet blush? No nor the way she licked her lips, was it all a trick of the light? Never before had she been so confused, these questions weren't ones you'd find in books.

"Ah, well this seems in order" the professor said succinctly. "We'll have everything we'll need. I …." her words seemed lost in the room. _Just ignore fucking the bed-_

Hermione frowned her mouth felt incredibly dry.

Narcissa then gestured to the seat and Hermione stumbled into it.

"Well," she wrung her hands, "I'm pleased you could meet me and on such short notice."

"No…it's fine' Hermione tired to smile "it was my -

Narcissa smirked, Hermione it seemed had lost her nerve.

"When shall we begin?" Narcissa said softly inclining her head.

Hermione found herself nodding.

"So, Minerva, has told you? I expect…."

"That you wanted to work with me?" Hermione finished. To agitated to realize the ease in which she was talking to Professor Black, "She did and said you wanted to learn about Time Turners, yourself?"

"Yes," Narcissa said wanting to say more but fearing it would ruin everything.

"So we'll be working together?"

"Naturally - yes and I'll help you as much as I'm able." Narcissa, said softly. "I've always been curious, did Minerva tell you I had a Time Turner for a few years as a student?"

"She didn't."

"It's not public domain, but yes-" here her lips quirked, "I was just as much the overachiever as you, Ms. Granger." Maybe more…..

Hermione eye's betrayed surprise as Narcissa finally sat, found herself leaning forward.

"I -we," her voice felt strained, a blush creeping up her cheeks - "my sisters and I," she sighed "well it was highly prized to the best in everything."

 _I bet_ \- Hermione's mind chided -"Headmistress mentioned you were one of "Professor Slughorn's star pupils."

"Mmm yes, as were you? ' Narcissa said pleasantly "Minerva said you were in the Slug Club too." Maybe this won't be so hard after all.

"Yes, Ginny, Harry and I." It seemed ages ago, Hermione heard the sadness in her voice.

"I remember Draco saying something like that," Narcissa's lips slipped into another smile "he would have been so jealous if….." She stopped herself remembering now - _the past_ \- and she to felt the lack luster sadness of regret.

In the shimmer of the firelight, Narcissa's eyes seemed watery as the kindness and courage of the Gryffindor lion made her want nothing more than to reassure. She gestured toward the tea pot -"Shall we have tea?"

 _Distract her_ -her mind whispered.

Narcissa smiled gratefully as she smoothed her dress "ah yes-I think we shall." _Clever girl -_

"So tell me?" she said as she took her wand from her clock "why are you so interested in Time Turners?" As she casted a nonverbal, so the tea pot began to turn a rosy pink.

 _Say something_ \- Hermione pleaded with her mind. As she heard a roaring in her own ears. "Well -I, I want to understand -" her voice sounded silly.

"Understand?"

"Why I feel this way …."

"How do you feel?"

"Like there's a major piece of me missing" she found herself blurting out. As she squirmed pulling down her sleeve to cover the horrid scars.

"May I?" Naricssa said her breath quickening. "Hermione?'

Hermione bit her lip and nodded as Narcissa pulled Hermione to her feet. Carefully she pulled the sleeve up to reveal the evil her sister had wrote. She felt anger, raging toward the surface her eyes turning a dark blue. Her finger traced along the scar as the child wept tears - her eyes closed hard against the wave of emotions and pain.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes." Hermione chocked. "Please don't…."

Narcissa was surprised that she brought the scar to her lips and kissed it. She felt the heat scolding her, the curse trying to consume her soul- "I am not afraid….."

Hermione felt her entire body come to life - a wash of wetness, a passion trying to break her entire body - there it was again something screaming - to _consume_ \- to _devour_. Now eyes betrayed the darkness lurking just beneath and a sly smile playing across her lips.

Naricssa drew back, _she was right-oh goddess_ -She wanted to shiver, to scream -but instead she let go. As she slowly saw the beast fall asleep, its horror sinking back into the child's heart. She sighed and knew the truth…..

"Ms. Granger" she breathed softy, Hermione blinked. _What happened -_ "I'm sorry what?"

"The tea is ready'

Narcissa sank into her chair feeling her legs might betray her.

Hermione blushed still feeling confused - _what is happening to me_? Slowly raising the tea to her lips she sipped it lost in thought.

"How do you like your tea?" Narcissa found herself asking cautiously.

"Mmmm it's perfect" She answered bewildered.

Narcissa nodded attempting a smile it was better now - to protect them both. Anyway, the look Hermione had given her-well, her lips smirked - _now I know -_

"So well…..'

Narcissa raised her eyebrow, the child seemed to have lost her nerve again. She stood to lean against the mantle. Her eyes lost far away, there was so much to do, so much that needed to be said. Her tea stirred itself slowly – languidly –

Hermione felt hypnotized. Her tea all but forgotten, lost in mentor's movements. The grace in her movements – how delicately she sipped her tea.

The room felt pregnant with possibility but neither woman knew what they wanted.

"I'm so sorry to have dragged you away from your friends." Narcissa was saying. "I had meant to wait - but well, it's already January and we have limited time."

Hermione heard her words as though from a great distance. "No it's okay…." Her words felt heavy - she rubbed her eyes. She was so tired.

"Ah, time seems to be making a fool of us?" She brought the tea to her lips and took a sip. As she waved her wand again and conjured some music.

It all blended together – Narcissa – the tea – it was soporific, she thought she might fall asleep, had she put something into the tea? _Don't be stupid-_

"I'm sorry, professor," her words sleepily "I'm suddenly feeling -"

"...Tired" Narcissa finished "yes as am I-so I won't keep you any longer. Just a few final things - one I do hope it's okay that I called you Hermione?"

The Gryffindor gave her a dreamy smile, "Mmmhm."

"I'm delighted to hear that. I will tell you as much of the Time Turner as I know and together I promise we'll do all the research and if you'd like it, I'll tell you a little about my life here as a student too?"

Hermione's blinked back into focus "oh I'd love to hear about that." She nearly choked on her tea as she hurriedly explained.

"But Hermione" Narcissa said cautiously "please don't judge me - by my past."

"No" she found herself saying "our Headmistress and the Minister has saw fit that you should be my professor. I trust in her and I trust in Shacklebolt and so I trust in you."

Narcissa nodded in real delight, Hermione could see this clearly in her eyes. As her lips curved up into the most stunning smile.

"I'll owl you in a few days? I promise before the week is out."

"Yes please" Hermione said feeling a little lost at being dismissed already. _That bed looks so inviting_.

-A torrid blush coming to her cheeks, please don't let her have read my mind.

Narcissa chuckled, _'I don't want you to leave either'_ \- her heart raced, wishing she could hold Hermione - find comfort in her arms. But that couldn't be - _she'll be so angry already - if she knew - if I delay._

Hermione stood up leaving the cup on the little table by her chair. Something was happening and she didn't know what. Her logical mind couldn't piece together this feeling -so she bit her lip shyly.

As she turned to leave, she felt Narcissa's hand close over her own. Just as her heart skipped a beat and her cheeks felt as hot the flames in the fireplace.

She felt Narcissa's breath hot against her cheek, "always come here Hermione for our meetings -never my office." A feather soft touch ghosted across her face and Hermione almost forgot her own name.

Hermione shivered as she opened the door she turned back and saw Narcissa -she had a quizzical look on her face.

"Oh and Hermione." She decided "please call me Cissy."

All that Hermione could do was nod as her voice was once again lost.


End file.
